


here we come a-caroling

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor has put his sign about carolers on the TARDIS door. Clara decides to test it out.





	here we come a-caroling

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “holiday music”

Clara bit down on her bottom lip, trying to contain a smile as she took in the latest sign the Doctor had stuck on the door of the TARDIS.

It read, in bold red letters: CAROL SINGERS WILL BE  _ CRITICISED. _

“In the holiday spirit I see,” she muttered to herself. She considered her options for a moment then knocked on the door as she started to sing.

She was halfway through the second verse of “God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen,” when the door swung open and she was face to face with the Doctor who was wearing a magnificent scowl.

“The TARDIS thought it would be hilarious to pipe your wailing all the way into my study from the front door,” he complained.

Clara kept singing raising her eyebrows at him as she glanced towards his sign.

“Really? You’re asking for criticism? Not hard, you’re off key and singing at the wrong tempo.”

“Gotta live up to your sign,” she said. “Should we try another song?”

“Please don’t.”

Clara just grinned. She was perfectly aware that she couldn’t carry a tune but didn’t much care at the moment. She launched into her best rendition of “Deck the Halls,” expression daring him to do something about it.

He growled and swooped down to cover her mouth with his own, cutting off her singing with a kiss.

When she pulled away she looked up at him, smirk on her kiss-swollen lips. “That seemed rather more like a compliment than a criticism.”

“Only way to keep you from singing.”

“Might have to sing more if you’re gonna keep kissing me like that,” she teased.

“Will just have to come up with a better punishment.”

She grinned. “Oh, I like the sound of that.”

He sighed and pulled her into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
